


【全员向】国乒一队和蛟龙一队适配性测试

by WendyWZL



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Operation Red Sea
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyWZL/pseuds/WendyWZL
Summary: 临沂舰蛟龙突击队一队的任务和琐碎的日常





	【全员向】国乒一队和蛟龙一队适配性测试

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞我的，八哥我的  
> 欧西我的，垮了我的  
> 全部人物，不是我的  
> 属于彼此，上交国家  
> 纯属脑洞，娱乐一下  
> 大家一起，乐呵乐呵  
> 不要剋歪，不要撕逼  
> 要是认真，你就输了

 

 

 

1.

子弹叮叮当当地打在直升机上。

观察员浑身一颤。狙击手拍拍他，挪到直升机舱门中间：“我来。”

 

2.

有一天队长和副队长又凑在一起说小话。

通讯兵戳戳机枪手P让他看。

机枪手P看了一眼迅速回过头：“我不玩这个。”

机枪手Y暗自神伤了一阵，不爱理机枪手P。

机枪手P委屈：“大雨滂沱不好使了【表情】”

直到有一天机枪手Y撞见机枪手P把队里合照挨在一起的两人剪成小心心贴在防弹衣胸口的位置。

 

“狙击手许昕，前来报道。”

 

4.

队长和新来的狙击手是老熟人了，当年在一个教官手底下练过的兄弟。

队长：“方博，你带他熟悉一下。”

观察员：“是。”

观察员与新狙击手握手，观察员欲松手，狙击手一下握紧。观察员一愣。

“你是肖战练出来的，还能跟着邱贻可，说明你有两把刷子。找个机会，让我见识见识。”

机枪手Y听着不对劲，小拳拳打算发力，几个意思，欺负我博？

（机枪手P：？？你博？？）

观察员被人捏住了心脏：“那你也让我见识见识。”

 

5.

狙击手：“别动。”

 

6.

队长在频道里吼到失声：“都没事吧？？？！！！”

“张继科没事！”

“林高远没事！”

“周雨没事！”

“樊振东没事！”

“闫安没事！”

观察员艰难翻身：“许昕方博没事！”

大家不会有事的。他们这么好，值得一生顺遂。

 

7.

“……雨哥疼吗？”

机枪手Y只感觉毛茸茸的脑袋在身边转来转去。真可爱。

“有点儿。”实话实说。

毛茸茸的脑袋又动了动，窸窸窣窣一阵，一包蟹黄瓜子被举到机枪手Y脸边。

机枪手Y没接。

机枪手P转过头看机枪手Y，看到他含笑的弯弯的眼睛。

 

8.

队长听到又一声迫击炮发射的沉闷声响，心里骂了一句大吼叫几人准备躲避，转头看见躺在车底还在拆弹的副队长一动不动，心脏几乎停跳。

通讯兵和机枪手后来回忆把他俩刨出来时的场景，俩人呼吸十分困难，却都伸手护着对方，像要合葬一样。

或许军人间最后的浪漫就是和对方一起战死沙场。

但是——

“What do we say to the god of death?”

“Not today.” *

还是去和爱的人收获平凡就好了。

队长说过，平安回家。

 

9.

“张继科。”

医疗兵浑身一抖，队长叫副队长全名了。

“你应该知道你要服从……”

两人突然没声了。医疗兵悄悄探头，看到副队长上前一步，伸手抹去队长脸上的血污，没说话。

医疗兵回到车底。

“……继科，我很担心。”队长认真地说完。

医疗兵差点干了一杯机油。

 

10．

狙击手：“刚刚那几枪打得不错。”

观察员：“我又不是做给你看的。”

狙击手一歪头，嚼两下口香糖：“我看到了啊。”

观察员眨巴眨巴那双大眼睛，转过头去。

 

11.

你猜怎么着，平时和女兵过招会被摁在地上的机枪手Y徒手勒死了一个有他一个半那么大的大汉，然后端起毒刺轰了敌方的直升机。

 

12.

狙击手身子一歪摔到地上。

观察员扑过去：“许昕！”

狙击手捂着腿喘气：“用我的枪！”

观察员迟疑了一下，迅速拿起狙击枪，对上望远镜，呼吸打颤。

狙击手看着他：“方博，战胜压力，肖门的人不会有错的。”

一边悄悄地把观察员扑过来时脸上最真实的焦急与害怕的表情藏在心底。

然后队长在频道里听见观察员的声音：“龙队，周雨那边我来解决。”

 

13.

直升机上，机枪手P头枕在机枪手Y的大腿上幽幽醒转，慢慢抬手擦掉机枪手Y的眼泪。

机枪手Y破涕为笑，捏了捏机枪手P肉嘟嘟的脸颊，低头在他脏兮兮的额头上落下一吻。

“……我的小英雄啊。”

 

14.

快艇入舰，蛟龙回巢。

队长眼一闭，直接歪倒在小艇上，引发早早集合待命的卫生员们一阵惊呼，扑上前去。

副队长看着队长，

“没事，他只是累了。”

他还拉着他的手。

 

15.

硝烟散去，洗尽血与土。

狙击手：“你真的可以去参加主狙的训练了，我跟龙队说了，他回头就给你写推荐信。”

观察员没回话。

狙击手戳戳观察员：“好事呀，咋没反应呢？是不是舍不得我？”

观察员迅速抬头看了一眼狙击手，然后迅速低头。

“我我我收收收收拾东西去！”

狙击手没再说话。还说啥呀，我最爱这双双眼爆皮的眼睛，看着我的时候特清亮，说不了谎。

把狙击手给乐的。

 

16.

狙击手提着果篮跟观察员去看前狙击手。前狙击手恢复得不错，过一阵又能下地。

观察员一见亲人，红了半圈眼，皱了一张脸。

前狙击手一看：“许昕！你是不是又欺负我zier！”

气得把现任狙击手赶去洗水果。

狙击手拿着洗完的苹果回前狙击手病房拿削皮刀。

看见前狙击手捏着观察员的脸一顿揉。

真劲道。

遂视频远在东部战区的某狙击手教官。

教官揉着猫：“我真呆掉了。给他端杯水都要人喂，这个时候活蹦乱跳的，个小赤佬莫不是装病号。”

 

17.

前狙击手有点儿惯着观察员。

有一次前狙击手带着观察员参与演习，观察员几击不中，气得想摔枪，被前狙击手一把hold住，不然要和那位教官当年一样被罚去帮驻地旁边的大婶喂猪。

 

18.

俩人确认关系了，狙击手好几天嘴角压不下去。

舰长：“点名批评两个人，一个许昕一个张继科。张继科是吧身为副队长，是吧闲暇时间只知道看手机，给队里带了不好的头！许昕最近在训练中没有保持严肃认真的态度！是吧训练中哈哈哈哈，战场上等于自杀！”

 

19.

队长和副队长总要有些反差。蛟龙一队在这方面的反差不在眼睛上，因为都不大。

反差在肤色上。

做任务打野战，一帮糙老爷们也没见谁涂过防晒，可偏偏队长没见黑，副队越来越与夜融为一体，夜行军的时候只能隐约看到装备在空中漂浮，十分惊悚。

副队长很皮，队长稳得一批。

春节的时候舰上联欢，队长献唱一曲，受到副队热捧。后来副队喝多了，嘴里喃喃：“龙队真治我。”

 

20.

副队晚上睡不着，趴在甲板的栏杆上看月亮。

副队有事没事喜欢念两句诗。

“只解沙场为国死……”

“何须马革裹尸还。”队长接道。

副队转头看着队长。

月光下蛟龙突击队一队的队长眉眼疏朗。

 

21.

机枪手Y：“大家能不能不要拿小胖的零食吃了！闫安！闫安！别拿了！你别把包装往高远裤兜里塞我看见了！小胖还在恢复，恢复身体最需要能量……谁说的！小胖不胖！”

 

22.

“来，小胖，这个鸡腿给你。”

谁也不知道机枪手Y细胳膊细腿的怎么端动的那么沉的机枪。

 

23.

浓眉大眼的医疗兵悄咪咪看着摆弄物件的 ~~没~~ 清目秀的通讯兵。

“高远，要不咱也——”

通讯兵嗖地把一块白白的东西藏到桌子底下，“什么事？”

医疗兵疑心顿起，一把抢过可疑物品。

去污粉……

妹妹，这包云南白药上这三个字是不是你写的。

 

24.

医疗兵打算下次做任务画迷彩的时候给通讯兵画在眉毛的位置。

通讯兵打算下次谁再调侃他没眉毛就拍他黑照po在内部bbs上。

 

25.

“等你主狙训练回来，世界会为你让路。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*摘自《权力的游戏》

 

 

 


End file.
